When You Need Me
by FaithoftheAir
Summary: Rated to be very safe. What will happen when Ghetsis threatens White's friends, family, and the young man she has come to care so much about.  Keep reading for Mystery, Romance, and Tragedy.
1. Prologue

N's expression was impossible to interpret. He sat there, watching his father being taken away. "I AM PERFECTION!" The deranged man screamed, as he was being dragged away by my best friend and the champion of the region. I wish I was one of them. All those things Ghestis said to N were terrible. An unfeeling monster, he called him. I don't think I meet anyone who loved more than he did, even if he did say it in a different way. The screaming continued, "I ALWAYS KNEW THAT BOY WAS WORTHLESS! I KNEW IT FROM THE START, I KN….." His voice faded away. I turned to N as he got up and pulled his cap over his eyes. He walked over to me slowly, and as I did I found myself gravitating towards him.

"White, I wish to speak with you about something," he said calmly. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing my wrist gently, so that I would walk with him. Why? Did he think I wouldn't follow him or something? With all I had been through with him, I trusted him. Even though he was a leader of an evil organization, he had that unknown charm on people. I don't think he even knew.

N stopped for a moment before going on. "When I first met you in Nuvema Town, I heard the voices of your Pokémon, and they shocked me… I thought to myself, 'Why do these Pokémon…. Claim to be fond of you?' They said they wanted to stay with you." We walked a little further towards the giant chasm in the wall before he stopped again. He shook his head, confused. "I couldn't comprehend… that there were Pokémon in the world that loved people. I had no knowledge of Pokémon such as this before this moment." He turned to look at me, his eyes locked onto mine with new found wonder and sadness.

"From then on, as my journey continued, my feelings swayed… Pokémon and people were all selflessly joining their hearts to help each other," He was now standing so close to me that our noses were an inch away from each other. He unknowingly sucked me in with those intriguing green eyes of his. He continued, "So I wanted to fight you, to ascertain my feelings about you. I wanted to fight you as a fellow hero. That's what I wanted." He let go of me and walked ahead of me and stopped where his throne once stood.

"I considered only Pokémon… no, only those Pokémon who I had known to be abused, even knew as friends myself," he continued, he started looking down before looking at me again. "I shouldn't have opposed you, surrounded by all those Pokémon who loved you," He began to walk away towards the chasm, almost over the edge. I followed him, curious and worried.

"Well… the champion has forgiven me, but… what I do now will be up to me to decide," he began to move even closer to the edge… No… no he wouldn't. I felt my eyes begin to glaze over with tears. He released his Zekrom, patting him on the snout softly. He walked over to me and came so close that our noses touched.

"White, you said to me once that you had a dream," he continued to place his hands softly onto my neck, "that dream… must be realized," His hand moved to my cheek as he began to caress it gently, wiping away any tears left on my face, but of course, more came. "Your wonderful dreams, your ideals… have the ability to change the world. You can do it. Well then…" he began to move his nose back and forth against mine, like how a Pokémon shows affection.

"Goodbye," he began to walk away and I reached out to grab him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he jumped. I began to sob uncontrollably into his back. He couldn't leave me, not after all he put me through. But why was I so sad? He was the king of Team Plasma, wasn't he? He had made my life so stressful for the past three weeks. Shouldn't I hate him? But yet here I was, hanging onto his shirt and sobbing like a child. He turned around to face me, hesitating before returning my embrace.

"I'll come back, I promise," He said quietly before mounting his might dragon. He was about to take off when I asked, "W-When?"

"When you need me," he yelled back with a smile, and took off, Zekrom's turbine tail making my heart pulse hard. And with that N was gone.


	2. Chapter one:  Tournament Fever

**Hey everybody! This is the first real chapter. It's much longer than the prologue, and i like the story more! Well, comment please! DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THANK YOU!**

I woke up with a start. My mother was in my room with a cup of milk in her hands. My mother knew me so well. She sat down at the side of my bed and handed me the cup.

"Was it the dream again," she asked with concern. I nodded and proceeded to sip from the mug. She sighed and began stroking my hair as I laid back down.

"Where is he? I'm getting worried," I replied. I had never told her the entire dream. I never told her who it was about; just about someone I knew who left. The dream scared me; I only hoped it wasn't true. My mom gave me a joking smile

"Ah, so it's a 'he,' eh," she played, "Who is he? Is my little White in love?" I blushed outrageously, an infuriating look appearing on my face. "MOM," I exclaimed. I stopped for a moment and stared deeply into my cup. "In fact, I think I should hate him… But, I can't," I replied. I thought I was going to cry, but I held them back. The thought of him made me distraught.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you could hate anything, even if you tried." A frightened look came about her face as she felt my forehead. "Well, no wonder you're having nightmares, you're boiling." She began to quickly feel the rest of my face in alarm.

"Mom, I'm fine," I huffed. The moment she looked me in the eye, she read me like a book.

"No, you're not. You just don't want to miss that tournament tomorrow," she slyly replied. I groaned and put my throw pillow over my face. I knew she was right, but I couldn't just quit… it was the next level in my way to becoming a master. And now, I'm going to have to miss it because of a stupid fever. You see, this was one of the only ways to keep myself from going to the Oplucid city jail and punching Ghestis senseless. All the commotion woke my Samorott, who was almost too large for my room. He ran around in a circle, thinking it must have been time to go. He waddled over to me, and I patted him on the nose.

"Sorry, Bud. Looks like we're home bound tomorrow," I said solemnly. He placed his head on my lap, almost slapping me with that huge horn of his. He made a very disappointed sound and looked at my mother. She looked at him for a moment. I tried to suppress my laughter; he had always had a way with the puppy dog face. Goodness, it even worked on me sometimes. I knew I was home free when she made the, I'm-going-to-regret-it-but-ok face.

"Alright fine," she retorted with regret. Well, I thought I was home free until everyone's least favorite word exited her lips. "But," she said with a smile, "Cheren is going with you." I groaned even louder into the pillow. Cheren was my best friend, yes, but he critiqued my battle style every time there was a battle involved. I had beaten him every time he asked, and he was still annoying to battle with. I suppose it could have been worse. I guess the real reason was the fact that I just didn't like to be babysat. My mother crossed her arms.

"Either that or no tournament at all," she chimed. I hesitated before replying back. "All right, f-fine," I grunted. She smiled and kissed my forehead. Before I knew it I was given Tylenol, an ice pack and put back to sleep.

Cheren was waiting for me at the front door. I felt my head spin as I came down the stairs. My fever had gone down, But my headache was just worse. My mother was having an in depth conversation about spoons with Cheren (don't ask).

Mom saw me come downstairs, and immediately held up a winter coat. I hung my head low and grunted. "Mom, it's spring," I whined. She gave me the "I don't care" look and I walked over to her. She put the coat around me. To be quite honest, I was thankful, I was really quite cold; but would I ever admit it? Absolutely not.

"Hello Cheren," I said with a sleepy smile. Cheren nodded in my direction. My mother gave me one last look over.

"Well, you'll do, I suppose," my mom was a bit of a fashionista, so I knew she was being tolerable at best. She handed Cheren my bag, and I face palmed.

"Mom, I have a _slight_ fever, I can handle holding onto my own bag," I retorted holding out my hand. Cheren raised his shoulders and handed me the bag.

"It's kinda heavy," he warned. I took the bag, and it fell strait to the floor. "WOAH," I exclaimed.

"Sweet zombie blisseys, mom what the crap did you put in here? Bricks?" I inquired sarcastically. She shook her head and took the bag from me and handed it back to Cheren.

"I put some cold medicine, an icepack, a few more full restores, some aspirin, your pokeballs, your Xtransiver, and some other things just in case," she listed. I looked at the clock and gasped. It was 7: 50 and registration was at 8:00.

"Mom, we really need to go," I said desperately. She sighed and nodded. She moved closer to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Be safe," she whispered. I sighed and couldn't help but smile. I returned her embrace and ran out the door, Cheren trailing closely behind. "LOVE YOU," I called back. I released my Reshiram and mounted him. He towered over Cheren's unfeasent, and Cheren looked back at me, longing eyes followed. I groaned in irritation.

"Climb on, Cheren," I whined. He smiled, returned his unfeasent, and climbed aboard. He had never been on Reshiram, so he must have thought this was the perfect time. He sat behind me, holding up his hands in hesitation. Impatience filled me and I placed his hands on my waist. I don't think I had ever seen him so red before; it made me laugh. He turned his head away from mine, embarrassed. "J-just go." I rolled my eyes and turned around. Cheren wasn't one for physical contact, and I supposed this was a little too close for comfort, but we couldn't have him falling off, now could we?

"Reshiram, Fly!"

The Pokémon stadium was huge, and we made it just in time for registration. I pulled Reshiram into his ball, and walked inside to find a short line. I was utterly confused. I walked up to a worker, who was smiling and giving out programs.

"Hello and welcome to the Unova Championship tournament, how can I help you," the girl asked sweetly.

"Could you please tell me when registration is," I asked, looking at the schedule on my Xtranseiver.

"Yes, I can. Registration is at 9:30," she replied with a smile. Once again, I face palmed. So there I was for an hour and a half waiting in line, with nothing to do but talk and play rock-paper-sissors with Cheren. He won more often than not. When the line actually started to move, I began to fill out papers about my team, how to be announced, how many gym badges I had, est. And, but of course, what was even better was I was the first one to battle in the tourney. I made my way to the arena, and was surprised to find it filled to the brim with people. I smiled, awestruck at the immensity of it all. But sightseeing would have to wait, because as far as I knew, I could be fighting the champion.

My first opponent went down easily, as well as the first six. Apparently, they had gotten the badges they had out of brute strength, and not well planned out teams. One person had all flying types, which my Zebstrika took down easily with thunderbolt. I gave her a pat on the nose and an oran berry.

"Great job, Zebz," I chimed, nuzzling her snout with her nose. I stopped for a moment and remembered something. I remembered him. I felt my eyes begin to tear up, but I steadily shook it off. I placed her back in the pokeball and strapped her to my belt. I looked at my tourney sheet and gasped. I had made it all the way to the semi-finals. I gingerly wrote my name on the tourney and walked out of the arena. I felt the room spin for a moment as I walked out, but I quickly put it out of my mind, preparing mentally for my next test.

Cheren gave me a high five. "Yeah, good going!" I was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"Cheren, we've been here all day, and you know you haven't critiqued me once," I stated. Cheren looked down, and I could tell he was trying to find an excuse.

"Your mom told me that it annoyed you," he replied, looking up and pushing his glasses up to their proper place. "I thought it might be distracting." I knew he was lying, but I left it alone. After all, he was telling the truth from my point of view, anyways. But apparently, he wanted to fess up after all. "Actually, White, I didn't want to be annoyed with me."

"Why," I asked with a chuckle, "It never bothered you before." He turned around and took a large breath. He turned back to me, about to speak, but the intercom beat him to it.

"Could the first round of semi- finalists please meet in the arena, Thank you." Cheren breathed out quietly, and looked down to his feet before smiling at me.

"That's you, go," he said, practically pushing me into the archway to the arena. I looked around and waved to all the fans, steadily making my way to the announcer in the middle. Just when I thought I was feeling my best, a sharp chill made its way through my body. I walked on, my arms shaking. When I made my way to the middle of the floor, the announcer patted my shoulder.

"You ok, kid?" he asked. I nodded. He nodded back to me as just stare at my feet. "LADIES AND GENTILEMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR THE SEMI-FINALS?" He screamed into the microphone. "THIS BATTLE OF EPIC PREPORTIONS IS THESE TRAINERS' NEXT STEP TO THEIR DREAM! IN THE RED CORNER, THE GIRL WHO LITTERALY WIPED OUT THE COMPETITION, WHITE!" The crowd screamed as I waved my hand and smiled to the crowd, still not looking to see who my opponent was.

When I finally did turn around I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart thumped, my soul soared, and my fever rose. My feelings all burst out of my chest as I saw the young man in front of me. My mind was running a mile a minute as to what to do. "AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, THE BOY WHO HAS A CAUSE, N HARMONIA."

Apparently my fever rose too high, and I felt feint. I stumbled right into N's chest. He simply smiled as I looked into his eyes. They were just as beautiful as before; the same passion there.

"Hello, White," he whispered into my ear. But all the happiness faded away as he felt my face. He became frantic, and I had to admit, so did I. My vision became blurry, and my breath became abrupt. I heard his voice saying something to the announcer before I went into darkness.


	3. Chapter Two:  Looker Said What, Now!

**Hello... I'm back! So, Here's the second chapter, and the third one is coming up! Please review, i wan't to know what you think, so that i can improve! DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THANK YOU!**

_I was floating over a forest. I wasn't sure what region this was, but I knew for sure it wasn't Unova. As I looked down, many Pokémon there, looking to the sky over me. Could I be seen? I looked at my hands to see two large black wings in place of them, gasping at the sight. I heard a voice in my head, sweet and anxious._

_ "Zekrom, are you alright," the voice asked. I looked behind me to see behind me. I saw N riding my dark back, and a storm brewing above me. I looked further back and immediately flew faster. Something, or someone, was chasing us. And they were gaining. Fast. I flew as fast as I could into the storm. Surely as a Zekrom, we would be safe from the storm. However, safe from the thing chasing us, probably not. I swerved and curved around the lightning. _

_ "Hold on," I told N, but it wasn't my voice. The voice that sounded was ancient and masculine. I felt N hold on tightly as I turned in a flip, proceeding to fall behind the one following us. But this was all for loss, as the large black mass turned backwards, pulled a gun, and shot. _

_ N groaned and grabbed his arm. He fell off my back once he let go, falling from the sky. I dove after him as quickly as I could, but to no avail as he fell silently into the deep dark forest…_

I woke with a start, looking around the dark room frantically. The machine next to me started to beep faster, as I looked over to it I recognized where I was and hung my head low. I was in the hospital. I went to move my hand, only to find it covered by another.

I looked over to find a green haired young man laying his head down on the side of my bed, fast asleep. A smile fell over my face as I saw him. His hat sat awkwardly on his head, somewhere between on and off. I used my free hand to take it off my head, setting it on the side table, to reveal his face. He apparently notice because his eyes sluggishly opened, looking around the dark room before closing in on me.

His eyes became wide, a large grin forming. "White, you're awake!" he exclaimed, bringing his face up to mine. I knew I blushed as he nuzzled me with his nose. Instead of pulling away, he stayed there, staring at me with those eyes I had grown to love so much. They seemed to change colors; I could never tell what color they really were. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered, his face turning solemn. He placed his hand on my face, moving from my cheeks to my forehead.

"You still have a fever," he sighed, "It's not as severe though." I was beginning to get suspicious about him being so close to me. Any other teenager would have gone in for the kiss, but he just stayed there. Either N was being a gentleman, or he had no idea what to do. Course with his horrible father, he probably had no idea what a kiss was, probably not love either. It was sad.

I began to think, when a small, yet obvious epiphany hit me. "N, have you been here all night?" I asked. He nodded, now continuing to feel my face, truly worried.

"I'm not the only one," he replied motioning with his head over to the back corner of the room. I looked over to find one sleeping Cheren slumped in the chair. "Your mother is on her way, along with a friend of yours. According to Cheren, it started down-pouring and they had to wait it out in the closest Pokémon center." He said, finally backing away into his seat. 'Thank goodness,' I thought. If he hadn't backed away soon, I would have done something embarrassing like sneeze in his face.

Suddenly,A thought dawned upon me. The tournament.

"Oh no," I muttered, wondering what exactly happened. "N, What happened with the tournament?"

"You fainted, and I told the announcer to cancel the fight. And we ran you over to the Castelia hospital," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I gathered that myself," I laughed. N looked down, discomfited in himself. I took his hand and smiled at him. "I meant with the battle."

"You'll be battling the other semi-finalist tomorrow, I forfeit," he said simply.

"What?" I exclaimed, but N shushed me and nodded back over to Cheren. I nodded and began to whisper. "Why?

"Because, the only reason I entered that tournament was to talk to you," he said, gapping at me intently in the eye. I felt my face get hot, and wished he didn't do that as much. "White, I-" He was interrupted by my mother and Bianca storming in the door, turning on the automatic lights.

"AH," he exclaimed, not used to the light. He stretched before putting on his glasses, which had fallen into his lap. He looked at me, almost immediately running over to my bed. "White, your awake," he exclaimed, taking my free hand, acting very happy-go-lucky. I swear, when Cheren is tired, he turns into a different person. I liked it. My mom came over to me, nearly pushing Cheren.

"Sweetheart, thank goodness. Last time I spoke to Cheren, he said you were unconscious," she replied anxiously, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I happened to see N's expression, which was completely dumbfounded. Bianca started jumping behind Cheren and Mom, to see what was going on.

"Heeeyyyy, let me through," she said quite loudly. Cheren was shoved by Bianca, losing his balance and almost falling to the floor. He just smiled and took his place at the end of the bed. There is something sad I learned about my mother and Bianca.

Their oblivious.

It took them a while figure out who was on the other side of my bed. And when they did, they just looked at Cheren, who shrugged and said sorry, smiling ridiculously. When all the commotion died down, N stood up and walked over to my mother.

"You must be White's mother," he said gently. He took my mother's hand and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is N." My mom stood there awkwardly. If I didn't know better, I would say that she was blushing.

"Oh... N-no the pleasure's all mine," she chuckled nervously. She looked over to me and gave me a thumbs up. I placed my head in my hand and simply giggled. My mom leaned over to me. "Where did you find him and is there a much older brother," she whispered jokingly. I sighed and the memory of my dream flooded back to me as I explained.

"Mom, that's him," I said. She looked astonished as she looked to him. "Th… that's…" I nodded. N looked at me, perplexed. My mother's smile disappeared for a moment, but came back, somewhat fake.

"Well, N, It's very nice to meet you," my mother said nicely, but almost sad. Luckly the commotion in the corner of the room broke the tension. Cheren had taken Bianca's hat and put it on his own. Cheren, being much taller than Bianca, laughed at the sight of her trying to get it back. Perfect. This was the opportune moment to mess with them.

"Would you two quite flirting and just kiss already," I joked. I loved making fun of them about the fact that they were childhood sweethearts in the first grade. But I should have known better not to mess with tired Cheren. He shrugged and kissed Bianca on the forehead and gave her hat back, looking accomplished. Bianca stood there in disbelief for a moment, her eyes wide and staring at the wall. I looked at my mother who just shrugged and mouthed one word. "awkward…." I nodded. And to make all of this even more uncomfortable, the nurse walked in.

"Hello," she chimed, "Ah, you awake. That's a good sign." Ironically, she had a cubchoo on her head, buried in her shoulder-length, brown hair. She looked around to everyone, frowning sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave. I need to do some tests," she replied taking out a syringe.

The next morning my fever was gone, and I was feeling good as new. My Pokémon were happy with a day's rest, and the others were waiting for me in the arena. Finally, I was going to get this tournament over with. The large archway to the main arena was covered over with a curtain, waiting for me to enter. I was about to go in early when I felt someone take my hand.

I turned around to find N in the sunlight from the surrounding windows around the place. His hat was down over his eyes again and he stood there for a moment before speaking.

"W-White," he said timidly, "I.. I-I.." What was he trying to say, I couldn't comprehend. But he was shaking. He moved closer to me, taking off his hat and replacing it with mine. His hat was too big on me, but I held I up over my eyes. My hat on the other hand was a little too small, and I could now see his eyes, which we now glazed over. He was about to cry, but successfully held tears back. "There," he said quietly, "Now you won't forget me."

"N, what are you talking about," I said inquisitively, worried of what he might say. "What's wrong?"

"I-I ..ave..eave," he stammered quietly, still holding onto my hand desperately. I looked into his eyes, but he didn't look back for once.

"Huh," I said stupidly as he continued to shake his head in distress.

"I… have to leave, White." There. He said it. The very words I dreaded to hear. I felt my heart break and my eyes tear. 'No,' I said to myself, 'I'm not going to cry this time.'

"White," N questioned, looking me in the eyes for the first time. I shook my head and looked down. One simple word escaped my mouth. "Why?"

"Well, when I was gone, I found something," he said, very serious in his tone. "There have been rumors of Team Plasma regrouping in the Hoenn region." I looked him in the eye again, knowing indefinably that this was not a joke. "I need to find out for myself if these rumors are true."

I thought for a moment. I regained my control and sighed. "Go," I said, smiling just for him. He looked at me puzzlingly for a moment.

"What," he asked sincerely, "You're not angry?" He reminded me of a child asking a parent if they loved them after the child misbehaved. I shook my head.

"No, I can't be," I replied, honestly answering. "I don't think it's physically possible for me anymore." He smiled at me and put his face near mine. It looked as if he were about to nuzzle me again, but he stood still for a moment. He thought for a second, then simply touched his lips to my forehead. I felt my face get warm and my stomach become filled with butterfree.

"That is how humans show affection, yes," he inquired. I nodded, thunderstruck. Had he not known that? Of course not. That ratty father of his had never shown him affection. He pulled away, but not entirely. This was getting to be too long of a goodbye. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Well, go on," I nudged with a smile, "get outta here." He ran off into the distance.

"I'll be back for my hat," he yelled back with a laugh. So he was coming back. That was a good sign. This was different from the last time he left. This time it was calmer. I knew he'd be back, and this time he would feel accomplished, and I would be even stronger.

I looked to the entrance to the arena, about to walk in a second time, when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "WHITE."

My first thought? What the crap does Looker want? Did he want to give me lures and a tackle box to go with that fishing rod of his? I turned around to see him huffing, continuing to put his hands on his knees whilst he gained his breath.

"Detective Looker, you're going to make me late for my battle. Spit it out," I said. I didn't mean to sound rude, it was just that I was not having the best of days.

"No need to get rude about it, goodness," he huffed. "Course, I wouldn't like people canceling my battles either."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. This day just got better and better, didn't it?

"I canceled it. And when you find out why, you'll be thanking me," he said, pointing a finger at me. "Ghetsis wishes to speak with you. He has a plan and he won't tell us what it is. Only that you'll pay."


	4. Chapter Three:  Riddles

**HI again! well here's the third Chapter! This is where it gets interesting, hope you like it!**

I flew through the sky silently, and angry. Ghetsis wanted to talk to me, huh? Well, I was going to "talk" to him alright. I was going need to have someone looking after me, otherwise I might get carried away. It was a good thing there weren't many people up there, because they wouldn't be up in the air for long.

After about an hour of travel, Oplucid City came into view, the lights making the night glow blue. I patted Reshiram's neck gently. "Alright buddy, we're here," Reshiram roared in response, swiftly flying downwards towards the city. I had to land right outside of town, because of Reshiram's incredible size. I patted him on the neck to thank him, then returned him to his pokeball. Right, now to get down to business. Ghetsis wanted to talk to me? This was going to be fun.

I walked briskly towards the city, taking out my map. I conveniently found the prison. It was large, outlined in blue neon (like everything else) and completely eerie. As I walked inside, I could hear the maniacal screams and laughs of the abandoned and deranged. This was no joke. Oplucid City jail was where the worst went… the criminally insane. I smiled. This fit Ghetsis perfectly.

The offices were small and confined, to make more room for inmates. I quickly found Looker as he was in the corner, munching on a donut. I didn't much believe in clichés, but that was just too much of a coincidence. He looked my way and quickly placed the pastry in the garbage. He walked over to me speedily, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Okay, let's go," he said motioning me to follow him. The hallway was long and eerie. I had a desperate feeling to leave, but I wanted to see Ghetsis' ugly face being tortured in prison. I had absolutely no idea what on earth he wanted to talk about, but I knew one thing. I would be doing most of the talking.

We stopped at the end of the hall. There was a small door with no windows. This was no cell. This was solitary confinement. I thought of something no less for that evil man. Looker fiddled with the keys before finding the correct one, sliding in one at a time before finding the one that clicked. The door opened with a small creak. I saw the deranged man before me and gasped.

His red eyes strewn at me with intended revenge. He began to smile at me and stood up to meet my glaring gaze. "Hello, White," he chimed. I shuttered at the sound of him saying my name.

"Why did you ask me to come here, you crazy, old lunatic," I asked, every single one of my words dripped with venom.

"Tsk tsk, White, where are your manners," he chuckled menacingly. I gritted my teeth. He was getting on my last nerve, and I hadn't even been here thirty seconds. "In fact, I can see why my son was so intrigued with you." He gave me a once over, and I nearly vomited. My mind for half a moment asked itself, 'he's… intrigued with me?' I shook it off and, instead, ran up to him, intentions on punching him. There was only one problem with that. My hand went right through him.

"HA HA HA HA!" He exclaimed, grabbing his stomach. I thought he was going to fall over. "Y-You see," he continued laughing, "I have already escaped," He pointed to the ceiling. There was a small device on the roof of the room.

"A hologram," I said to myself, looking back to him. My glare stared into the ghost-like Ghetsis as I wanted to leave right then to go find him, so that I could blow his brains out. But, I had a few questions for him first. "What are you planning, you deranged coot?"

He laughed diabolically at my expression, walking up to me, almost in my ear. I wanted to push him away, but the image simply stayed near. "You see, White. Things aren't always as they seem. The sky isn't so blue and nothing is ever really that green. Something right before you, could be further away than you think. And who you think is your hero, could be the missing link. The world is never really safe, so what will you do? You see, dearest White, sometimes revenge is sweeter when it involves two." 'What' I thought to myself. What on earth was he talking about.

"You had better tell me what that means," I said through my gritting teeth. The hologram turned off while laughing in my ear. I knew two things. Number one, I was going to have nightmares tonight. Second, Ghetsis was planning something. Something _bad._ And I had to get in touch with everyone. Looker started to panic with his walkie, speaking codes in repeatedly. He then turned to me.

"White, you are in danger. We have to get you to safety." He told me, holding out his hand. I shook my head, walking out of the room and down the hallway. Looker followed me, obviously aspirated with my speed.

"I got everyone into this mess, and I'm getting everyone out." I stopped in front of the offices, and started rummaging through their files. Looker looked at me, dumbfounded and annoyed. Finally, I found what I was looking for. "Did Ghetsis ever see any of these files?"

"Of course not, and you're going to either," he said, taking the file, then smiling. "Smart girl," he replied. I nodded.

"Ghetsis was using a riddle, very close to the style of this killer," I pointed to the file in Looker's hands. "He left a riddle every time, right before he killed someone. If the police didn't figure it out in time, the killer killed them, correct?" Looker nodded and shuddered.

"Yeah, I worked the case. Many people died due to a fire," he looked to the ground, "I… didn't get there in time." I patted his shoulder sympathetically. He breathed in deeply, and then looked at me. "So what do you think he's going to do?"

"I'm not sure. But obliviously he's going do, whatever it is, soon," I replied. "So now we figure out that riddle." I thought for a moment. What did he say? _Something right before you could be further than you think. _Ok, so obviously I was missing something, something obvious. _Things aren't always what they seem…_ 'Think, White,' I thought to myself. Suddenly I remembered yester day. N's words echoed in my mind.

_'There are rumors of Team Plasma in Hoenn, I have to check it out for myself.' _ I remembered. If Ghetsis is leader of Plasma, then N was leading into… The rest of Ghetsis' riddle repeated in my mind. _Who you think is your hero, could be the missing link. You see, dearest White, sometimes revenge is even sweeter with two._ "Oh no…" I said under my breath.

"What is it, White," Looker asked worriedly. It was then that I heard the news on in the lobby.

"And now a report from Hoenn," the reporter said. I ran to the lobby and basically pressed my face to the screen. Looker followed me and stood behind me, wondering what I was up to. "Thank you, Alex. Earlier today a citizen reported and recorded the legendary dragon Zekrom flying in Hoenn. This being a rare sight, an even more rare sight was caught on camera. Let's watch."

There was a terribly recorded video on the screen. Zekrom was flying through a storm, being chased by what seemed to be three dark, floating masses. The person recording was making astonished sounds and profanities. I stared at the screen, scared to death of what I was going to see. '_My dream.. it can't be true…_' I thought. Suddenly there was a sounding gunfire, and a small figure fell off Zekrom, falling into the forest below. The screen went back to the reporter.

"The police looked for the body of the boy who fell off the Zekrom, however, nothing was found." The picture changed to a porky policeman pointing to the air. "No one, and I mean no one, could have survived that fall. We are presuming the boy who fell off to be dead."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 4:  FIRE!

**Well here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! or not... it's kinda sad. :(**

I didn't cry. Not a single tear left my eyes as I simply walked out of the police station. I didn't think. I didn't move quickly. I simply sat on the bench outside the city and did nothing. I stared at the people around me, steadily walking by as I just sat there in silence. My Xtransceiver rang from out of my bag. I half heartedly grabbed it and saw Cheren on the screen.

"So White, what did that… White?" he said worriedly. I didn't answer. I just sat there and stared mindlessly into the device. "White, are you alright?" I shook my head, not saying a word. He nodded back to me. "I'm coming, White. Don't move." He quickly hung up, while I just sat there with a buzzing Xtransceiver in my hand, staring at it without a thought. I'm not sure how long I sat there for. It could have been days for all I knew. In fact, all I knew was that N was dead… and I was alone.

Dawn arose, and I was still sitting on the bench when Cheren came. He got off his Unfeasent and sat next to me. He sighed. "Well, what's this all about," he asked nonchalantly, closing my Xtransceiver and sticking it in my bag for me. "I only remember you acting like this once… before." Cheren's eyes got wide as he looked at me sympathetically. He was right. I acted this way my father died, and Cheren was there for me then, too. "White, who died?" he asked hurriedly and anxious. It took me a moment before I spoke.

"He… he's... gone," I said, looking at the ground still. "E… N's… gone," I whispered. Cheren took my face in his hand, making me look at him. He gently wiped a tear off my face, that I had no idea had fallen.

"White, you're so strong and independent, and that's what I like about you. However, it's alright to let emotions escape sometimes, and let someone help you," he smiled at me. "It's alright to shed tears sometimes." I lost it right then. I found myself sobbing like no other into the chest of my best friend. He patted my back, embracing me, letting me know I was safe. Why couldn't N be safe? Why? I didn't know why I was crying and grieving over so much over him. I had known him a little over a month. Yet there was so much I learned about him. I felt as if I had known him my whole life, and my heart was shattered into microscopic pieces. But why? I didn't love him… did I? The tears just came and came. I found myself grabbing onto Cheren's shirt, making it damp. I pulled away when I noticed this.

"I-I'm sorry-y," I sobbed. "I m-m-made your shirt w-wet." Cheren shook his head, shushing me and rubbing my back.

"I don't care, take all the time that you need," He gave me a serious look before taking off his coat and wrapping it around me. "You're shivering." I look at myself to see my hands shaking. I didn't care. I just leaned into him again. He held me again, making me feel protected. I wasn't crying anymore. I was just there, empting my mind. I'm not sure how long we sat there like that. People must have thought we were a couple, and at this moment I didn't care. Big brother Cheren was caring for me, and that was all that mattered.

I finally pulled away for the last time, breathing in deeply. Cheren smiled at me. "Are you alright now," he asked.

"I… I don't think I'll ever be alright," I replied grievingly, handing him back his jacket. "But I feel much better. Thank you. It was very sweet of you."

"It was not a problem, and it never will be," he replied quietly. He stood and offered his hand to help me up. I sniffled once, and took his hand. He lifted me up without a strain, and got serious. "Alright White, what is going on with Ghetsis?" I told him about the riddle about N's death, and that he had broken out to get his revenge on me, and take over the world. When I had finally finished, he nodded, deep in thought.

"Seems like, if he is leaving clues as you said, he will have a new clue already done," he looked at me then inquisitively under the bench we were sitting on. "Ah-ha," he said with a grin. He pulled up a picture of a swarm of Volcrona. I stared at it questioningly.

"What is that suppose to mean," I asked. Cheren shrugged and looked at the picture more closely, pushing his glasses up to their correct spot. He held the picture up to the dawning sun. The picture caught fire in a very strange way.

"Woah," he exclaimed, tossing the picture on the ground as it took shape of a new image. A silhouette of a girl began to form: Short hair, strange hat, long dress. Cheren's eyes became enormous. His face was filled with worry beyond measure. "No…," he whispered. "Dear God, please no…" He let out his unfeasent, jumping on it quickly. "Nuvema Town," he shouted. He was gone in a flash. I looked at the picture. It had burned even further into a house.

I immediately let out Reshiram. "Home," I said simply and shakily, "N-now!" I was past infuriated. I was grieved, I was angry; I was going to KILL Ghetsis. 'You already took someone I care deeply about,' I thought, 'You're not taking my home as well.' We flew as fast as we could, but Cheren's Unfeasent was so quick that we never caught up. It took us about an hour to get over to Nuvema, flying as fast as we could. And I was past shocked. I was too late. Again. I began to hear a severe buzzing sound as I came close to the town. And even worse, I saw smoke… lots of smoke.

I landed in an inferno. The entire town was on fire. Volcrona swarmed the place, confused and setting fire to everything and anything they could find.

"HELP," someone cried desperately, "My son, he's dying!" The woman yelling pointed to a second story building where a young boy was standing in the window. I looked at Reshiram. Surely he could handle the fire. Reshiram ran over to the house without order, pulling the young boy out of the window by the collar and giving him to his mother. The boy was around three. The woman hugged her little boy, who was now crying.

I sent out Samurott, trying to keep calm. "Okay, now. Help douse the fires, I'll find out what's going on," I ordered. The otter nodded and began spraying the houses and chasing off the Volcrona. The screaming continued, as I heard maniacal laughter. I soon found the source. Three black shadows ran around the premises, throwing torches at the houses. I lost my temper. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU SNAKES!" One stopped right in front of me for a moment.

"You brought this upon yourself," the shadow triad replied, chuckling.

"I know Ghetsis is after me," I said through my gritting teeth, "but LEAVE MY TOWN OUT OF THIS!"

"No, you see," he said, evading my punch with his shadow like quality, "Lord Ghetsis wants you to suffer so much that you are crazed. In fact," the shadow pointed to the sky towards his comrades. "You should be worrying for more than just friends." I gasped. My mother screamed at me.

"DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME," she shouted, "I'M FINE, JUST DON'T LET THEM TRICK YOU!" I nodded desperately. I always did as my mom said, even now. I was so disheveled, I would probably do what a monkey told me to do.

"I'LL FIND YOU, MOMMA," I screamed back. I didn't know what to do as the shadow triad disappeared… with my mother. I couldn't follow them… You don't follow the Shadow Triad. They simply disappear. My mother was gone, alive, but gone. I couldn't cry yet. I had to douse my burning town. But my heart ached more than ever, and I had never felt more alone. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the lab.

"CHEREN!" It was Bianca. I ran over to find her being held back by Professor Juniper and Cedric. She was crying hysterically, trying desperately to get over to the burning lab. "H-HE SAVED ME… SOMEONE HELP HIM!"

"Bianca, you can't go in there, it's an inferno!" I heard Cedric say as he held one of Bianca's arms. Out of the entire town, the lab was the fastest burning thing in the place. It was so hot the flames were almost blue.

"What's going on?" I asked, staring at the growing flames. Bianca was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"C-Cheren's in there," She wept, clinging onto Cheren's jacket like a lifeline. "He saved me from in there, and g-got trapped." My heart began to sink. No… not Cheren. Not Big brother Cheren. This was getting out of hand. I whistled.

"RESHIRAM, SAMUROTT, OVER HERE," I called. My Pokémon came running quickly, but not quickly enough. "Cheren's in there, you have to get him. Samurott, douse the fire. Reshiram, look for Cheren, the flames won't hurt you." My Pokémon got to work. Reshiram fought through the flames to look inside the inferno. Samurott used Hydro pump as fast as he could, putting the flames out quickly, but the flames kept growing. Bianca shuffled in her bag and sent out a Siasmitoad.

"H-Help them," she exclaimed. Siasmitoad went to work using surf over and over. After a few minutes the fire was out. Reshiram continued to dig through the rubble, while I sent the water Pokémon to douse the rest of the town. In about an hour, the fires were put out, minus a few embers. I looked to Reshiram who was still digging through the debris.

"Anything," I asked anxiously. The mighty dragon shook his head and moaned sadly. Samorott's head drooped, then he placed his head under my hand. I patted him gently. Suddenly, my dragon nudged me with his nose. I looked up to see an object in his jaw. As I took it I realized what it was… a red pair of cracked glasses, with a blood stain on it. I hesitated for a moment before walking over to a sobbing Bianca.

"B… Bianca?" I handed her the glasses and her eyes stopped crying for a moment. Her shaking hands took the glasses, outlining the frames gently with her fingers. She looked to Reshiram pleadingly.

"Is there nothing else," she asked the mighty dragon. He shook his head solemnly. Bianca's eyes got wide with tears again. "No…" she whispered, "No, no, no, no." Cheren's jacket flew off her shoulders as she began running toward the ruins before her. She began digging through it herself, before she started coughing severely from the smoke. She collapsed on the burnt debris. I ran after her picking her up off the rubble and taking her over to professor Juniper. Tears flowed from her eyes. She fell into my chest and began sobbing, like Cheren had done for me. But this time I found myself crying too. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," she sobbed into my shirt, "I wanted to tell him. I was going to tell him, and now it's too late…" I understood completely what she was talking about. It had been obvious she loved Cheren since she knew him, and it was presumed by most that he cared very deeply for her as well. She stopped crying and pulled away, now having a very rare expression on her face… anger.

"He's going to pay," she said darkly, standing and grabbing Cheren's jacket and putting it on. "I'm not taking this lying down," She said, pulling something out of her purse that surprised everyone to the bone. She cocked the gun, and walked off toward the north.

"Bianca, where are you going," I asked worriedly. She looked at me, determined.

"I'm going to find Ghetsis," she replied, and then took off into the sky. So now there were more things that I was sure about. Ghetsis had my mom, killed my hero, killed my best friend, destroyed my home town, and made my other best friend a mess. I wasn't going to take this lying down either, or at least, that's what I thought. I thought of the next place to look, and couldn't find any. Cheren wasn't there to help me this time, and I was too emotionally compromised to finish my job. Ghetsis had gotten the best of me.


	6. Chapter 5:  Water Under the Bridge

**Well, here's a happier chapter! Tell me what you think! ^^**

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there were a few white puffy clouds in the sky. I hated it. How dare the birds sing? How dare the sun shine? There was nothing more I wanted than a torrential downpour. I cuddled N's hat gently, covering up the tears that wouldn't stop falling. No one was here to comfort me; not Cheren, not Mom, not N… Everyone was gone. I was all alone. I wanted to sit in the rain, and have pity on myself. But I couldn't. I couldn't let my mom die. She was all I had left, and she wasn't going to leave me now. Surly there was another clue to her whereabouts.

I stood from the ground in Pinwheel Forest, wiping the tears from my eyes. I had to think. I couldn't let someone else get hurt. Not because of me. Ghetsis was going to pay for his actions, but for me to do that, I would have to beat him at his own game. I thought for a moment. I knew I saw a shape from the sky when Nuvema was on fire. It twirled around in my mind for a moment. What was the shape? Buildings… arranged in a large semi-circle. Castelia! Could she be there?

I ran out of Pinwheel Forest and into the bright sunlight. Skyarrow Bridge stretched out in front of me. I began to run, I had no time to fiddle with my bicycle, and I had no time to walk. However, I found this to be a bad idea as well. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I had wondered why I was so weak. This was nothing before. I finally caught up to me that I hadn't eaten in a couple days. I looked in my bag and grabbed a piece of bread. I almost choked on it as I ate it, not being used to food. Be quite honest, I didn't feel hungry, but I knew I need to eat. I needed to live so that I could avenge my friends.

I stopped in the middle of the bridge. 'I'm halfway there,' I thought. Halfway, was way too long. The sun was beating down on my back. I took a moment to breath whilst looking at the view of over the bridge. I saw in the distance the giant Ferris wheel in Nimbasa, and I thought of him. That time…

_He had asked me to take a ride on the Ferris wheel. Of course I said yes, why wouldn't I? I had planned on going on it anyways, and you can't ride alone anyways. Better to go with him than with a stranger. Well, more of a stranger. We walked onto the carriage. It was so shaky that I almost tripped. N caught me in his arms as the ride began to move. We stood like that for a moment, N's face turning a bright red._

"_S-sorry," he said, nearly tossing me away. I laughed. He was so innocent, and yet so mysterious. _

"_It's alright," I replied, still chuckling, "You can touch me, I don't bite." I admit I was blushing as well. I sat down next to him. The carriage was awkwardly cramped, as I had to place my knees inside his to get both our legs to fit. N looked out the window, amazed. _

"_I love Ferris wheels," he replied. "Their circular motion, the way all the cogs go together. It makes such sense, mathematically." 'Great,' I remember thinking, 'a math geek.' I was terrible at math, so I stared out the window, hoping that he wouldn't start asking questions that I couldn't answer. I already got enough with that Cheren, I didn't need it now. N looked to the behind carriage to find a young couple kissing. He suddenly became intrigued. _

"_White, what are they doing," he asked, looking at the couple as if they were a science project. I blushed and turned N around. Did he seriously not know? The boy had to be at least sixteen, how did he not know what a kiss was? _

"_Um, they're kissing, N," I replied, embarrassed. For someone so obviously intrigued with science, he was noticeably ignorant of human behaviors. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why this was. _

"_How interesting, humans purposefully spread germs to one another," N said, deep in thought. "I wonder why." I looked at him again, even more confused. Did he not know of love? There was no way…_

"_Well," I started, feeling my face become hot, "When two people love each other, that's what they do. Kind of like how Pokémon nuzzle each other to show affection," I replied. N began to rub his lips with his finger. _

"_A kiss, hm," he whispered to himself, "Love. How interesting." Being in such close quarters with him made me blush, but hearing him talk about love made me beat red, I was sure. He shook his head sadly. "Well, anyways, I took you on this ride to tell you something." N looked me in the eye, coming close. I liked N and everything, but he had no sense of personal space. It made me feel like my face was turning maroon._

"_I am the King of Team Plasma," he replied. He looked almost sad. "I hope you don't hate me. I thought of us as friends... " He stopped for a moment, his hat now over his eyes again. I was disappointed, yes. I was hurting inside a little. But I didn't worry. There was no way that I could hate him. He had a secret, and it made sense with how much he talked about liberating Pokémon in his ideals. But no one is without a secret and ideals. If they are it's a sad existence, indeed. _

"_I don't hate you, N," I replied. I smiled and leaned closer to his face, being drawn in by those emerald eyes of his. "But I'm still going to stop you, I hope you know."_

"N would have loved this view…"I told myself. I wondered if he had ever stopped to see it. I felt my eyes become hot and watery. I held them back, the tears. I would have to save them for another time. Right now I had to get to Castelia. I started to run. I began to run faster and faster. I wasn't looking where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"E-excuse me," I said. It was only then that I had realized tears had fallen down my face. "I need to get th-through." I began to walk away, only to find myself being embraced from behind. I knew there were creepy guys all around, but this had never happened. I reached in my bag slowly, turned around and held up the small canister of mace to his face. I stopped before I sprayed. The mace dropped to the ground. I was looking into the eyes of a ghost, I was sure. I was speechless.

"Y… yo….," My mouth could not form words. The young man standing before me smiled at me dazzlingly, reaching out and touching my face gently. My hands shook as I reached up to touch his face. He laughed at my expression as I moved from his cheeks, to his ears, to his tea green hair; taking in his every feature. He had a cut on his face, but it was still as handsome as ever. "You were dead…" I said finally, my eyes growing with tears, "You were shot, I saw you!" N just chuckled, and caressed my face

"Didn't I tell you before," he asked, wiping away some tears that had fallen, "that I would be there when you needed me?" He looked at me, worried. "White, did I make you cry?" He asked, concerned. I giggled. He could be so adorable sometimes.

"Yes, you did," I replied, "But don't worry, sometimes people cry when they're happy too." I buried myself into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. This time he didn't hesitate to hold me. I wasn't all alone anymore, and that made me feel like I could go on. N always did have perfect timing. This time it was impeccable. I pulled away quickly, wiping away my tears before anyone else could see. This was no time to be a baby. As I pulled away, I saw a red spot on N's shirt. My eyes got wide. 'The gunshot,' I thought. "Come with me." I took his hand and led him towards the shore, under the bridge, so that we couldn't be seen.

"N, lift up your sleeve," I told him. N wavered for a moment before lifting the sleeve up to his shoulder, wincing at the point that he came to the bloody gash in his arm. The wound was still fresh. I gasped. I looked N in the face, and found him to be very pale. He had lost too much blood. "Didn't you look for help anywhere?" I exclaimed. N shook his head.

"I wanted to find you, and besides it's just a graze." he said softly, embarrassed. We both knew he was smarter than that.

"You should have gotten it looked at, this is more than a graze. " I said, concerned. I grabbed my bag and took out some gauze and some rubbing alcohol. I placed the rubbing alcohol on a rag and prepared to place it on. I lifted up his sleeve a little more. "Now, this is going to sting," I warned. I hesitated before placing the rag on his wound. He winced and breathed in sharply, but then was perfectly still. I looked at his face as he grimaced, but did nothing else. "Doesn't this hurt," I asked, confused.

"I've had worse," he replied sadly, "believe me." I was going to ask, but I could imagine what he was talking about. So, Ghetsis was heartless before I had beaten him. It made me think as I was cleaning N's deep gash. 'Is that why he never knew," I wondered, 'what love was?' I finished with the alcohol and put the rag back in my bag, taking out the gauze. I wrapped it gently around his arm, as he stared off into the distance, not saying a word. When I was done I found my chance to cheer him up. I leaned over to his face and kissed him on the cheek, right where his scratch was. I felt his face get hot as I pulled away. He looked at me thunderstruck.

"W… What was…" he asked me, holding his cheek. I giggled slightly.

"It was a kiss, silly," I said, standing up, "I thought it would cheer you up." I held my hand out to him to help him up. N took my hand and came closer to me.

"I knew what it was," he told me, beginning to come closer to my face. I felt my face flush as his lips grazed mine as he spoke. It wasn't quite a kiss. In fact, I wasn't quite sure what it was. He was speaking to me very, very, very close to my face. The deep seas of green looking at me blazed like green fire. "Why did you do it?"

"B-bec-cause… I…" I stumbled for words, "You… looked so sad…" I felt his lips pull tight into a smile.

"You're lying," he said with a quiet chuckle, "I would love to know your real reason." His eyes kept mine in check as I answered.

"I c-care about you, N," I replied quietly. He lifted his good arm to hold me closer to him. He closed his eyes. Was he about to do what I thought he was about to do? I never found out, because there was a sudden explosion in the West.

"What was that," I said. I had completely forgotten about the clue. How? I went into mission mode. I began to run towards Castelia. It had to be Ghetsis again. I wouldn't be too late this time. No one else was going to get hurt on my account. Not anymore. I wasn't going to be weak anymore. I ran towards the smoke coming from the westernmost street. The gym!

"N… you're going to have to help me," I said, determined. I heard his footsteps beside me, keeping up at a steady pace.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, smiling at me. I nodded as we continued to the gym. The gym was on fire when we got there. It was burning slowly, and I looked up to the smoke. Three black figures flew across the sky at lightning speed and disappeared. So, this was Ghetsis's doing. I let out Samurott, telling him to douse N and me.

We ran inside, dodging around the honey and burning beams, Samurott bringing an end to the flames. N let out Carracoasta, using surf to wash away the debris. We came across a couple of harlequins, desperately trapped behind a burning beam. I quickly let out Stoutland.

"STRENGH," I shouted. She quickly moved the beam away with ease, letting the two of them leave.

"Burgh is in the back! He's really sensitive to smoke, you have to help him!" they told me on the way out. I nodded and continued forward, putting Stoutland back in her pokeball. It was getting hotter in there. I began to cough, but that didn't stop me. N and I ran on, to the back of the gym. It was easier with the puzzle burnt down to get to Burgh. We found him collapsed in the back, gasping for air.

"Burgh, talk to me," I said, running over to him, patting his back gently. He looked at me fervently.

"White, it's you," he said with a smile. This was a bad time for him to realize who I was. Well, he was talking, which meant he was alive. I put his arm around my shoulder, supporting him. Suddenly, a shudder came from the place.

"White," N shouted to me over the roaring flames, "It's about to collapse!" I nodded and began to think. Of course.

"Samurott, BLIZZARD!" The great otter blew hard, leaving a mass of ice in its wake. N and I began to slide across the rapidly melting ice to the door. The building gave another shudder. I looked towards the door to see that the ice there had already melted. We weren't going to make it, unless…

"N, JUMP!" I shouted. We leapt as far as we could toward the door, and luckily out the door. A large explosion followed. We got out in the nick of time. I looked to Burgh who looked around.

"You saved everyone," he exclaimed, giving me a hug. "Everyone is safe, White. You're a hero!" I chuckled and pushed Burgh away. I was no hero. I had finally found my nerve, yes. But my mother was gone, Cheren was dead, and I had no idea where Bianca was. I began to feel my eyes tear up, but this was no time for me to be a crybaby. N obviously noticed this.

"White," he addressed, "why are you crying? We just saved three people." He smiled at me, crouching down to where I sat, so that he could look me in the eye.

"I'm not crying, N," I said, wiping my eyes. He only smiled at me.

"Yes you are, now, why?" What was I suppose to tell him? 'Hey N, your dad is trying to kill me and everyone I know to get his crazy revenge and rule the world!'  
>"N… your father, he killed Cheren," I started, feeling my eyes become hot, "He's trying to take away everything precious to me." N smile faded and turned to shock. No… anger.<p>

"I knew the Shadow Triad weren't working on their own," he grimaced, moving his right hand to the wound on his arm. "And now, he has killed our friend." He stood and offered me his hand. "We will find him. And when we do, I'll make sure we're rid of him forever," he said darkly.

"What do you mean," I asked concerned. He smiled at me again.

"Don't you worry about it," he replied. "That is between my father and me. Now, where to find your mother?"

"How did you…" I started, amazed. I had never mentioned my mother.

"Had a hunch," he replied, still stifling a smile for me. His face became confused as he looked at my back.

"What is it?" I asked as he reached behind me. He took a picture off my back, and handed it to me. I gasped. It was a picture of my mother tied to a pillar in a tower. The next clue.

"Well, looks like we're taking a trip to Icirrus," I said standing and looking into his eyes once more. "Are you with me?" N looked at me and took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"To the very end."


	7. Chapter 6:  Shadow Fire

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long, i've been busy. So, i'm not to proud of this, but this may be edited. If it is i'll tell you guys! ^^ Thanks for reading this long and sticken' with me! Enjoy!**

Zekrom and Reshiram flew silently through the air in the night. Dragonspiral Tower was quite a way, and It would take at least two hours to get there. Fatigue hit me like a brick. I hadn't slept in days, and now it was catching up to me, finally. I began to nod off into sleep before I felt myself slipping off. I shook off my sleep. N looked at me with concerned eyes, flying beside me as close as he could.

"White, are you alright," he asked, worried. I nodded and woke myself up with new vigor.

"I'm fine, and wouldn't matter anyways," I said, feeling Reshiram speed up a little. He looked at me, truly concerned.

"White, you're about to fall asleep," he noticed, "What did fa… Ghetsis do that made you so determined?" I looked at him, to find two deep emeralds boring into my eyes, the same eyes that could make me tell him anything. 'I wish he wouldn't do that,' I thought, huffing in his direction. I told him everything; about the invasion of Nuvema, about the Shadow Triad, about my mother, about Bianca, about Cheren, and about the riddle from the Oplucid City jail (this especially caught his attention).

"I see," he replied. Zekrom made a soft groaning noise, and N shook his head, obviously talking to it. 'What a gift he has,' I thought. They continued their silent conversation for a while, before N turned to me. "White, I think I know what he has planned," N replied, "and it's not good. His only goal isn't just to stop us, but to take over the world, which I'm sure you know. But he can't have us in his way, so he is hitting two birds with one stone. You see, when I was a boy, Father gave me many books about legends from other lands, so that I would…" N stopped for a moment, "Well, never mind that. The point is he's after a legendary. A powerful one, so as he cannot be stopped."

I stared at him dumbfounded. He was after a legendary? But which one? There were so many in the world. Whatever it was, we had to stop him. "How long, do you think, before he finds it?" N shrugged.

"Could be days, could be hours. Either way we have limited time," he replied. Zekrom's turbine tail began to glow. He was about to speed up. I looked at N who saw why Zekrom went faster. I glanced behind to see three shadow-like masses flying towards us at top speed. I patted Reshiram's neck.

"Faster, try to lose them," I told him, pointing behind me. He made a small grunt and began to fly faster, and not only that, he did all kinds of tricks that made me dizzy. I looked behind, they were still coming at us at a steady pace. I looked at N. "We can't lose them," I screamed. Adrenaline hit, and I ordered Reshiram to turn around, facing the triad. N looked at me like I was crazy. "We're going to have to fight."

"White, you can't," N said, coming next to me. He wasn't making me feel any better. I was already scared, but there was nothing else to do. I couldn't let them hurt anyone else. The shadow triad stopped in front of me.

"Oh, yes I can," I replied, flying at the triad. This took them by surprise, causing them to disparate into thin air. I groaned in annoyance, looking around for them again. Unfortunately, I was too late. They hit Reshiram from behind, making him roar as they nearly sent him to the ground. He flew up just in time. Going head on wasn't working. At this rate, we were going to be killed. I turned Reshiram around, facing the Shadow in front of me. I had to use a wide range attack to get rid of these guys, or else they would dodge everything we threw at them. I was going to have to get innovative. I looked around in my bag as Reshiram flew around dodging attacks (not as easy as you would think), and found the pink canister of mace. It wouldn't do much, but…

I followed the black shadows as far as I could, N flying beside me, watching my back. If only I could get close enough… Reshiram gained speed, now struggling to get closer to the Triad. We finally got closer to them, I was almost to the first one's face. I held up my hand, and sprayed. He screamed in pain for a moment… that was, before he grabbed me. I felt my arms begin to burn as their hands enveloped my arms with shadow fire. I felt myself being held in thin air.

"WHITE," I heard N exclaim. He attacked the shadows at full force. Like me, however, he couldn't get a hit in. He came for me, but I felt myself squeeze in pain as the Triad teleported away. I opened my eyes to find myself behind N, flying at top speed.

"N, LOOK OUT!" I screamed. N immediately flew down, and flipped around. He took the Shadow Triad by surprise, and hit one of them in the back, sending me falling through the air again. I screamed, and then landed on something dark. I looked and I was on the back of Zekrom, N holding me in an awkward halfway-princess-style way.

"Hold on, this may feel strange," he told me. I felt the squeezing sensation again, as he teleported in front of the other two of the Triad. I looked up at him, astonished.

"How did you do that," I said dumbly. He didn't look at me as he spoke, keeping his gaze upon the shadows in front of me.

"Well, let's just say these guys taught me a few tricks," he said. They laughed as N looked at them with gleaming fury. The Shadows just chuckled.

"Ha, I remember when you wanted to be one of us… I guess you were a little far off the track. It's too bad, you showed potential," one of the triad said, still laughing.

"What do you want with us," he asked, still fuming.

"Us? Well, we were only ordered to retrieve the girl, not you," one of the triad said, "so hand her over, and you won't get hurt." N held me closer to him, and I felt him tense up.

"You'd have to kill me first," he spat at them. Oh, how I wish he hadn't said that. This was going to be a long night, for sure. Then, a glimmer of hope shined behind the shadow triad. Reshiram was still out of it's pokeball, and flew silently behind them, sneaking up on them. I had a plan.

"N," I said calmly, "it's alright," I looked to the Triad, "If I go with you, will you promise not to hurt him?" I pointed to N. He looked at me astonished, pleading me not to go.

"White, what are you doing?" I glanced at him and then to Reshiram quickly. He got the message, which was, 'Play along.' I held out my arms to the triad, and they moved forward to take my arms again. In the nick of time I screamed, "FUSION FLARE!" A massive flame engulfed the triad. They screamed as they fell to the ground. I didn't know if they were dead or not, but they weren't our problem.

N began to land and I put Reshiram back in his ball. N's face was unreadable. When we got to the ground, he helped me off, and calmly put Zekrom in its pokeball. He stood there for a moment, perfectly still with his back to me. I began to walk towards him slowly, worried.

"Why did you do that," he asked, still in a strange monotone-like voice. I stopped in my tracks, looking at him intently.

"What are you talking about," I asked, beginning to tread towards him again. I held my arm out to him, reaching for his shoulder. He turned around, taking my hand and pulling me forward closer to him. I finally found his emotion in his gleaming, moonlit eyes. Terror.

"You attacked them… Do you realize how idiotic that was," he scolded quietly, cupping my face so that I couldn't look away from him. My azure eyes met his, dancing in the moonlight slipping through the trees.

"I… I do," I replied, "but they were going to kill us either way… and I couldn't lose you," I continued, starting to feel tears form in my eyes before I pulled them back, "not again." I heard him huff in annoyance.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told me, completely sure, "and besides, they weren't after me, they were after you." He held me close, placing his head on mine. "I'm not sure what I would have done, had they captured you," he continued, beginning to stroke my hair. I felt my face get warm and breath get faster. "White, I'm so confused, and I can't explain it; you make me feel strange… Yet, happy," He looked at me in the eyes, placing his hand gently on my neck. "You are very… precious to me." That's it. I knew my face was completely past red.

"White, promise me you'll never put your life in danger for me again," he asked, his eyes dancing in the moonlight, yet sad.

"N, I can't promise something like that," I replied, placing my hand on his cheek. What if he were in trouble? I couldn't just sit back and watch.

"Promise me," he whispered, brushing bit of my hair out of my face, "Please…" I nodded. I couldn't say no.

"I promise…" I replied. He smiled at me for the first time in a while. He came closer to my face, and our noses touched.

"Thank you…" N leaned in even closer to me, his eyes meeting mine in total harmony. "White… I…" I saw his face become beat red and he became flustered, as, for half a moment, his lips pressed against mine. Almost as fast as he kissed me he pulled away, his eyes wide.

"White… I'm so sorry, I… I just," he began. I just shook my head and walked back up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned into his face.

"Never apologize for kissing me again." I stated, kissing him back. And this time, I made sure it lasted. I intertwined my fingers in his hair as he held me intently; one arm wrapping around my shoulders, the other in the small of my back. Our mouths didn't open; nothing sensual, yet it was completely satisfying. It was the sweetest thing I had ever experienced. All I can say is that it was perfect, like melody and harmony. As we pulled away from each other, we both just started laughing. Not sure why. "We have terrible timing, don't we?" I chuckled. He nodded, letting me go.

I didn't want him to, but we needed to move on. My mom was still captured by Ghetsis, and we had limited time. We let out our dragons and mounted them. We were already close to Dragonspiral Tower. In a matter of minutes we saw the dawn shining over the horizon near the great pillar. We landed on top to find my mother comforting Bianca. I quickly dismounted Reshiram and ran to them.

"What's going on? What happened?" I started, running to where they were. My mother looked at me, saddened, and Bianca was crying into her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you're safe," she said, embracing me from the side.

"Mom, you're alive, I was so worried," I said holding her as well, "Did they hurt you, are you alright?"

"Don't you worry about me," she said with her usual smile, "This old lady has still got some fight in her." I laughed, pure happiness entered my heart to see her safe and sound.

My attention then went to Bianca, who looked up at me. She looked distraught, and the gun from before sat beside her. "Bianca…" I whispered, placing my hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" Bianca looked down and shook her head desperately, tears falling from her eyes.

"He…" she began, "he was… right in front of me. I had him… I had beaten him. And I…" she began sobbing at this point, "I couldn't do it… I… wouldn't do it… I was so close… and he got away." I began to pat her back, having her cry into my shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't," I said, hugging her comfortingly, "I'd be surprised if you did," I chuckled. She looked up at me.

"But… he killed him. Cheren's gone because of him… and I couldn't even avenge his death properly," she sobbed, "I… can't do anything right."

"Bianca," I said, "Bianca, look at me." She looked at me, her green eyes glazed with tears and her nose beat red. "You are always the one to make everyone happy when their down and you always seem to have a smile on your face. I don't think you could kill a living soul, and I don't think Cheren would like it if you changed. Don't ruin his memory like that."

"Your right," she replied, hugging me, "Thank you," She seemed more relieved… more like her old self that always made everyone smile. This was the Bianca that loved everyone, and found a place in her heart for every living soul. It made me glad to see a glimmer of her old self.

As I looked out over her shoulder, I saw something sparkle on one of the pillars. "What's…" I mumbled, getting up and running over to the object. It was a blue flute with a red mouthpiece. N walked up to me, his eyes wide.

"I saw this in that book with the legendaries," he said as I handed him the flute. He looked at it closely. "This must have been what Ghetsis was after. White, do you know what this is?" he asked as looked at me, his eyes pleading and forlorn. I shook my head, confused and anxious. "This," he held the flute to me, "is the Azure Flute. White… Ghetsis is summoning Arceus."


End file.
